Walkthrough
Overlord is a game allowing you to become a truly dark character. You have got two options: being evil, or being really evil. In this guide you will learn: * How to beat the beginning? * How to defeat all bosses? * How to maximize your corruption points? * Directions as to where to find particular objects? General Gameplay Tips * You can find many useful objects in buildings, containers, barrels, boxes, etc. that you come across. Sweep your minions to them and they will bring any useful objects back to you or don any armour and weapons they find. * Your little helpers are very loyal and will not hesitate sacrificing their lousy lives for you. But be sensible and try not to send them for certain death if there is no advantage to it (well, it can always be funny...). * When you fight heavily armed enemies which hit their weapon against the ground or jumps up and slams their body on the ground — try observing their behaviours and withdraw right before they attack so your minions will not die. * When you're totally out of minions, there are several ways to replenish them. ** You have got an arena in your tower (first staircase down to the left) in which you can fight any creature you have defeated before. Even if you lose, any life force you have collected will remain. ** There are Herds of Sheep scattered about like the ones you first kill in Meadow Hills. ** All the lands are construed in a way to enable you meeting smaller enemies — like bugs, frogs, birds, whisps, etc. — of the life force colour corresponding the kind of minions you need most in the place. ** You can go around killing all the villagers in Spree. * If you need to walk through water — go ahead — your minions will find their way: a branch, a bridge, etc. — if there is any. Do not encourage them, though, or else they will surely drown (except for the blue ones). * Objects like smelters will allow you to upgrade your armoury. Sacrifice minions to add attributes to your armour and weapons. * The tactics of fighting bosses presented are not the only possible ones (sometimes you find here a couple of options). It is likely that you discover another way, more in your kind of style. Do not be afraid to experiment with spells, improvise and combine multiple options. Tutorial Welcome among the living! Since you have woken up — or rather have been awoken by some strange creatures — they are minions, your new company — it is time to learn something! Go ahead then. Walk down the stairs (#1), follow Gnarl and you shall see the first spawning pit from which you call your minions. Hold SHIFT and the right mouse button and your helpers will jump out of the pit. Follow your servant through the door (#2) for your first combat lesson. Here you will meet Jester. Hit him with your axe (SPACE) a few times. Do it again holding SHIFT to lock on the target (#1). When he runs away — send you minions to follow and bit him up — use left mouse button (#2). After that, learn to guide minions by holding both mouse buttons and moving it where you want to send the guys. When they beat up the jester now he will run away (#1). That is the end of the training (but you can still beat up the bastard if you want to). Now follow Gnarl along the path, listen to what he says and go to the teleport waypoint (#2). Find and Recover the Tower Heart Now it is time for the first serious task. Teleport to the outside world, you will see spawning pit on your left (#1). Call all your 3 minions and follow the path down and then left. Send minions to kill the "sheepies" you see there (#2) and bring their life force to you (collecting life force increases the number of your minion potential). Go further and you will see some tall vases — tell your minions to empty them the way they can and usually do that meaning: break. Come back to the waypoint (#1) — now you can call 5 minions in total so call the other 2. Walk down the path –you will see a broken pillar on your right. Since you can direct 5 minions now — send them to move it to make the pass to the next areas (#1). Walk ahead, listen to Bob's story and then break the pumpkins, sunflowers and the hut (#2) with your minions. And get rid of the first halfling you will meet there — he is an enemy but no threat to you — just hit him with your axe. There is a pass on the left from the hut — just break the barriers there and head along the path. You will pass by some mushrooms — let your minions smash them for fun if you want to (#1). Now there is a bridge and some halflings sleeping around (#2) — kill. Your minions should have no problem with them. Keep walking the path — now right — you will come to a pumpkins farm. Destroy them — so you can retrieve the Tower Heart! Send your minions to take it — they will carry it to the waypoint (#1). But they will need some help from you too: hit the stone wall with your axe to make the bridge for your guys (#2). So, the first mission completed. Just follow your minions to the waypoint now — the same which brought you here — and teleport to your tower. Now you have 10 minions to dispose and also, you will learn your first spell — fireball. Soon you will have lots of opportunities to use it. Find a Crane for the Tower Restoration Use your minions to move the obstruction and head to the gate of spree. You will be told to go and free some people captured by the halflings before you can enter spree. Continue following the path, as advised use your fireball spell to set fire to the grass to burn the halflings. Head on into the slave camp. The camp is very linear, just follow the path and kill the halflings in your way. Open gates and free the slaves that you come across. The halflings have a troll that you will need to kill before you can reach the crane. After it is dead head through the gate to recover the crane. Direct your minions to pick it up then follow them as they will find the shortest route to a teleporter. Hunting Heroes Melvin Welcome to Melvin's Kitchen. But do not let your appetite lead you astray — go left, let your fellows kill the "sheepies" and break stuff. Enter the main room, turn the wheel you see across (#1) to roast the butcher cooks. Take a walk around the room, clear the area and turn another wheel (#2). Enter the room and clean it up. Now get ready for meeting Melvin Underbelly himself... brrr. Start from a distance — use your minions (#1), fireball, hit him with your axe from behind. Now you see he started rolling all over the room! — be careful not to get in the range of this floppy belly (it is wider than it seems!). Make sure your minions follow you as you call them and be careful not to get crashed or hit by the stick in Melvin's hand. It will take some time so be patient. The best moment to attack is when he stands by the wall (#2). After a few hits the fat-ass will explode — but literally. Oberon :Note you need blue and green minions for this. You will need to destroy all of his root nodes before you can get to him,after doing everything in Evernight,then you will be able to head to him and kill him,he's pretty easy,and most of his attacks can be avoided,but he can call upon creatures to help him...watch out for those.Soon you will be able to give him one final hit,and the next hero awaits... Normally you will Heaven's Peak, get ready to fight a black paladin: The fight should not be a problem: use your minions (#2) and support them with your weapons and spells. Avoid his hits and keep an eye on him as he would use his magic and he will teleport to different places in the room — so keep following him. When a group of these red guys gather around him — give him the final shot. The Greedy Goldo First off (#1), you can send some minions to lure him and (#2) hit the machine yourself from the back — it will not hurt you. When it looses more or less half of the energy you will see a scene after which you will be able to finish the battle. When Goldo eventually jumps off his car — come and give him your final shot. Then go to the next room, watch the next scene and... oh! the place is going to collapse! — save the elves or take the gold,it's up to you. Jewel the Thief Before turning the wheel (#1) you will have to kill some raiders and some bugs too — so go back to the nearest spawning pit to collect your commando. You will need many of them as you will have to fight right behind the gate. Go back and across the bridge, then right and the middle up the hill (#2). Then you will have to run Jewel to the waypoint. Position your minions by each of the gaps in the walls and then run her to the middle and up the hill — she will enter by herself. Now, before you interrogate Jewel, go right and break the bony barrier (#1) with the bug. Follow the path down to Mother Goddess Statue and tell your minions to carry it to the waypoint (#2). As you approach, some elves will show up asking for it back so,just get it for yourself or return it to the elves,and return to the tower,to interrogate Jewel. The Massive Kahn Take your waypoint to Heaven's Peak — and quickly take some Reds and Greens from the Spawning pits. You will see 2 of the watchers in front of you and kill them like the last time (#1). Then go down the stairs (you can hang around the area for some loot before) and head on to the gate across (#2). Time to meet Kahn. Quite a big guy Kahn is indeed (#1). Be careful not to get in the range of his flail! The best way to defeat with him is to position your minions (greens and reds together work here just great!) up on the platforms to keep his attention and he will not even turn to chase you when you hit him or use your fireballs. He will run away after a few kicks so make sure to kill the watchers and raiders before you go chasing him and loot the area for some health and mana. Then go down the stairs (#2), kill the raiders there and follow Kahn. (There is a green spawning pit up on the platform and red by the stairs in the battle area). Be prepared for two more encounters with Kahn. It is not an easy task, but there is some energy and mana (he will not restore his powers) in the boxes and barrels around the battle areas and spawning pits here and there. Walk down the stairs and up the path — more raiders will attack you. Follow around the path, watch the scene, turn left and go next to the path which the raiders are coming from. Turn the wheel to raise the bridge so no more of them will show up and watch Kahn not to get too close with his flail. Position your minions on the platforms and walk down yourself (#1). Greens will jump on Kahn's head and reds will throw their fires on to him. He will not stand it long and he will escape again. So follow him now (look for some mana, life and minions if you need) — up the stairs. Use the same tactics — only here you will have to take care of the 2 vacuum eyes. As before, position minions on the platforms (#2), observe the fight and then go give him your last hit good-bye. And finally... The Wizard! Attention! Right behind this door the final battle is about to begin! There is the last boss waiting — the wizard you have already met. He is protecting himself with a magic force shield (#1). After so many adventures and so much experience gained, fighting him should not be too much of a problem. So — watch the colours of the shields the wizard is using and send your minions of colour to break them. He will fall to the ground after each breakthrough and then you can see all your minions to him and assist them with your powers and weapons. Dodge his attacks and collect stuff from the barrels around the arena — surely you will find some goodies there. There are spawning pits on the sides too so you should not run out of minions. The bad thing is: there are lots of the crazy ones and they are particularly annoying. The best way of dealing with them is to use your spells of mass destruction. That is it for advice. Now all depends on you! Tips on how to maximize your Corruption So you want to be the thoroughly evil bad guy, with maximum corruption points? — Okay. Basically, it all comes down to killing the innocent peasants (you will meet them in Spree and in Heaven's Peak) and elves (Evernight and the dwarven quests). Your minions will not attack them without your order so hold Shift for them to recognize the good guys. You should kill ca. 500 peasants which in fact means you have to kill all the people you meet in the areas mentioned. Pillage their houses too, and do not forget to start a fight in Halfway to Heaven Inn! Looking for the keys in Mother Goddess Temple you can kill all these elven ghosts without hesitation — send your blues on them. Also, use fireballs or red minions to do the job in Elves' Sacred Grove — burn the sacred grass and tree. If you are evillest-evil from the beginning, in Mellow Hills you will get a chance to get 10 female servants for your tower. They all look and behave alike and they will not want to go with you — that is how you will know they are the right ones. Send minions to grab and carry them to the waypoint — it is better to assist them then as the girls will be trying to escape. They are all in and around Spree (one's in Bob's farm). If you want to be the real lord of evil, you have to make the right (evil) decisions too. When you retrieve the peasants' food (Retrieve the Food quest) — do not give it back to them! When you defeat Sir William and meet Velvet (quest: Find Rose's wayward sister Velvet) — dump Rose and take her sister instead! Your fight with Goldo in the mines (quest: Kill Goldo and his pet) will give you a choice — and it is obvious that gold is more precious than the lives of the last elven women. More — on any condition you should not give them back the statue of Mother Goddess when they ask you for it (after you take it from Jewel — quest: Drive Jewel into the village Tower Gate). Good luck, evildoer! Category:Overlord